Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a needle-shaped body and a needle-shaped body.
Background Art
A transdermal absorption method as a method for penetrating a delivery agent such as a medicine from a skin surface and administering the delivery agent into a body has been used as a method that enables easy administration of the delivery agent without causing any pain to a human body.